Gotas de Chuva
by Miss Just
Summary: A chuva começava a cair, mas ela não sairia dali. Não enquanto ele não aparecesse. Crossover


**Aviso:** A Just teve um pesadelo horrível, rebolou na cama até cair, bater com a cabeça na mesa de cabeceira, no gato, no relógio, no estrado da cama, na guitarra e no chão. Não satisfeita, ela ainda estremeceu, o que a fez bater na estante e atirar todos os livros para cima daquele cérebro que já tinha sido torrado por um choque no dia anterior. Quando, finalmente, acordou, ela tinha o plot desta fic na cabeça.

**Para situar a fic: **Passa-se no _Universo de Sailor Moon_.  
O _Trunks (Mirai)_ foi lá parar por algum motivo qualquer - a máquina do tempo avaliou, falha no espaço inter-temporal, rapto, qualquer coisa.  
E os dois _têm basicamente a mesma idade.  
Obrigada._

**

* * *

**

**Gotas de Chuva  
**_Por Just_

O vento esvoaçava-lhe os cabelos com uma graciosidade única. Era como se gostasse de brincar com os fios finos, rosa pálido, que, naquele dia, Chibiusa trazia soltos. Ela estava sentada num banco de jardim, debaixo de uma grande árvore, e desenhava rabiscos sem sentido num velho caderno de capa escura. A tempestade não demoraria, mas ela não sairia dali tão cedo.

Suspirou levemente, passando uma mecha de cabelo por detrás da orelha e cruzando as pernas enquanto batia com a ponta da caneta sobre as folhas do caderno. Olhou para a mochila ao seu lado. Ela deveria estar nas aulas, mas não tinha cabeça ou paciência para ficar trancada numa sala de aula. Voltou a suspirar, levantando os olhos para o parque e para a rua movimentada que existia do outro lado da estrada.

Observou as pessoas que passavam. Cansadas, irritadas, apressadas, e todas elas sem paciência para apreciar a suavidade do vento que trazia a tempestade. Chibiusa voltou a baixar os olhos para o caderno que tinha no colo. Olhou rapidamente para o seu relógio de pulso e sentiu-se levemente desanimada ao perceber que ainda eram só quatro horas da tarde. Afinal, _ele_ só apareceria depois das cinco.

Ela já poderia, até, chamar aquilo de rotina. Durante as semanas anteriores, Chibiusa saída das aulas, todos os dias às quatro e meia, e corria para o parque. Sentava-se naquele mesmo banco, debaixo daquela magnífica árvore, retirava o caderno velho da mochila e esperava. Esperava o tempo que era necessário, fosse ele horas ou minutos. Esperava pacientemente e, finalmente, _ele_ aparecia.

E então um sorriso verdadeiro surgia nos lábios da princesa da Lua. Ela via-o a caminhar, devagar, por entre as pessoas que se cruzavam com _ele_, sempre sereno e calmo, sempre com aquela expressão triste, sem nunca observar o que o rodeava, sempre envolto na sua mente. _Ele_ era misterioso, mesmo que parecesse invisível aos olhos dos outros. _Ele_ era especial, e Chibiusa sabia disso.

Sentiu os primeiros pingos de chuva sobre a folha riscada do seu caderno. Olhou para cima, visualizando o céu por entre as últimas folhas daquela árvore, as únicas que ainda sobreviviam ao Outono. Deixou que duas tímidas gotas lhe caíssem no rosto, tocando-lhes com a ponta dos dedos antes de voltar a encarar a multidão de gente que corria da tempestade do outro lado da estrada.

Fechou o caderno e colocou-o de volta na mochila. Não queria que se molhasse e estragasse as folhas rabiscadas com a água. Percebeu que a chuva se intensificava, mas não deixava o seu lugar. Os ramos e as últimas folhas da estação não impediam as gotas de água de chegarem até si e ela sabia que o seu cabelos começava a ficar encharcado. Contudo, não saiu dali. Não deixou o banco onde se sentara horas antes.

As pessoas que corriam na rua à sua frente começavam suavemente a desaparecer. A multidão degradava-se aos poucos, ficando apenas uma ou outra pessoa, sempre com um chapéu-de-chuva aberto sobre as suas cabeças, passando rapidamente, esperando chegar depressa aos seus destinos. Mas Chibiusa apenas ficava ali, debaixo do temporal, sentindo o vento frio contra o seu corpo, as gotas de água escorrerem-lhe pelos cabelos, colando-os à sua pele.

- Chibiusa - ouviu chamarem-na, ao mesmo tempo que a chuva deixava de cair sobre ela.

A menina olhou para o lado, deparando-se com os olhos atentos e preocupados de Ami, segurando um grande chapéu-de-chuva branco sobre as duas. Ela piscou os olhos duas vezes, como se acabasse de sair de um estado de hipnotismo profundo.

- Ami - disse, em voz baixa, sem deixar de olhar a sailor.

- O que fazes à chuva? - perguntou-lhe a mais velha, continuando a segurar o chapéu sobre a menina. - Vem, eu levo-te a casa.

- Mas... - começou Chibiusa, desviando o olhar de Ami, voltando a olhar a rua quase vazia.

Estava prestes a falar novamente quando _ele_ apareceu. Também sem chapéu, completamente encharcado, mas com a mesma expressão e o mesmo passo lento de sempre. Envolvido no seu próprio mundo e ignorando aquele onde pisava, _ele_ parecia nem notar que estava a cair um temporal sobre a cidade. Chibiusa olhava-o como todos os dias. Admirava-o, estudava-lhe a expressão vazia no rosto e, enquanto _ele_ passava, naqueles míseros, mas maravilhosos, segundos, ela sorria.

E então _ele_ virava para outra rua e Chibiusa deixava de o ver. Sabendo que, no dia seguinte, tudo aconteceria da mesma forma. Que ele voltaria a passar ali como se não estivesse naquele mundo, e que ela lá estaria, sentada naquele mesmo banco, apenas para o ver.

- Chibiusa? - chamou Ami novamente, ainda inclinada sobre a menina e protegendo-a da chuva que, a cada minuto, parecia ficar mais e mais forte.

- Obrigada, Ami - agradeceu ela, levantando-se, pegando na sua mochila e sorrindo para a outra sailor. - Podemos ir.

**___________________________________ * ___________________________________**

O Inverno já ia a meio. A neve teimava em cobrir a cidade e os ramos das árvores que se encontravam despidos das suas folhas, e o frio que se fazia sentir constantemente não ajudavam a quem precisava de percorrer as ruas por algum motivo.

Trunks acabara de sair das aulas. Vestira o habitual casaco azul, pegara nos livros e no caderno e deixava a sala de aula, preparando-se para enfrentar a neve que, timidamente, caía. Saíra para a rua e seguia os seus passos, os mesmos que pisava todos os dias sem falha. A sua mente já não estava presente naquele mundo, vagueava alheia a tudo e todos, recordando momentos passados, reavivando memórias escondidas e perdendo-se em pensamentos incoerentes.

O frio não o afectava, a neve não o afectava e a sua agilidade natural de guerreiro fazia com que ele se desviasse perfeitamente de todo e qualquer obstáculo, fosse ele humano ou não. Não reparava nas pessoas que o olhavam, não ouvia os murmúrios das raparigas por quem passava, não sentia as tentativas de contacto que, por vezes, as pessoas lhe faziam. Nenhum deles pertencia ao seu mundo, nenhum deles o conseguiria trazer à realidade.

Caminhava pela rua do outro lado do parque da cidade. Ele gostava daquele parque, era um sítio calmo para onde ele poderia ir de vez em quando, para escapar a uma aula ou à solidão mórbida de sua casa. Ele passava naquela rua todos os dias, sempre sabendo que poderia parar e aproveitar alguns minutos de paz, sentado debaixo de alguma árvore. Mas ele nunca parava. A sua mente estava demasiado presa no seu próprio mundo para deixar que o seu corpo cortasse a rotina habitual.

Mas havia alguma coisa de diferente naquele dia. Havia alguma coisa que o fez parar, abrir os olhos da mente e desviar o rosto para o parque. Foi então que ele a viu. Uma rapariga praticamente da sua idade, de perfeitos e delicados cabelos rosa pálido, segurando um caderno nas mãos e com os olhos profundos fixos nele.

Trunks nunca a havia visto antes, mas tinha a leve sensação que ela o conhecia de alguma maneira. Ela olhava-o com um sorriso puro no rosto, as faces levemente coradas, os cabelos a esvoaçarem levemente, roçando-lhe o pescoço alvo. Parou a olhar para ela, sentindo a neve a cair-lhe sobre os cabelos lisos, a mão que segurava os livros começava a ficar dormente do frio, mas ele não ligava. Gostava dos olhos daquela rapariga, fosse ela quem fosse. E, por algum motivo, ele desejou atravessar a estrada e ir falar com ela.

Mas não foi. Baixou os olhos, cortando o contacto com ela, voltando a virar o rosto para a frente e, novamente ordenado pelos passos da sua rotina diária, recomeçou o seu caminho em direcção a casa. Não sabia porque não tinha ido falar com ela. Se calhar por nunca ter falado com ninguém por iniciativa própria desde que chegara àquela cidade. Se calhar porque, simplesmente, não era para ser.

Deixou a rua, cortando à esquerda numa avenida e saindo do campo de visão da rapariga. Ela realmente parecia conhecê-lo, parecia esperá-lo ali. Será que ela já lá estivera antes? Será que ela já o vira anteriormente? Será que ela já o olhara daquela maneira tão delicada e suave e ele, completamente devoto à sua mente, não o sentira? Será que ele estava realmente a perder algo pelo que valia a pena lutar naquela mundo que não era o seu?

Trunks esboçou um leve sorriso no rosto e soube que algo havia, definitivamente, mudado.

**___________________________________ * ___________________________________**

Era o último dia de Inverno. O sol estava coberto pelas habituais nuvens escuras e, mais uma vez, a tempestade ameaçava chegar. Contudo, e como todos os dias, Chibiusa estava sentada no seu banco, sentindo-se segura debaixo da enorme árvore ainda despida de folhas, com o seu caderno no colo, rabiscando mais uma página aleatória. Olhou para o relógio enquanto o vento tentava despentear-lhe os cabelos soltos. Sorriu sabendo que ele já não deveria demorar.

Uma gota de chuva caiu-lhe na bochecha e ela não olhou para o céu para confirmar que o temporal havia chegado. Fechou o caderno e guardou-o, colocando a mochila sobre as pernas e esperando. Observava cada uma das pessoas que passava. Esperando ver o casaco azul, ou os passos únicos, ou os cabelos atados atrás com uma fita velha e gasta.

Esperou, mas ele não aparecia. E, a cada novo minuto que o tempo deixava para trás, mais o seu peito doía e mais o seu coração se apertava. Apertou as mãos sobre a mochila escura e mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. O que poderia ter acontecido para ele não aparecer? O que poderia ter acontecido para ele não passar ali, como _sempre_ fazia? Estaria ele bem?

As gotas de chuva começavam a cair com mais força e os cabelos de Chibiusa começavam a ficar colado ao seu corpo, resistindo ao impulso de esvoaçar com o vento. O frio tomava conta da sua pele, centímetro a centímetro, deixando-a com suaves arrepios por toda a sua silhueta. Estava novamente encharcada, à espera. E ele, simplesmente, não aparecia.

Subitamente, as gotas de chuva deixaram de lhe cair sobre o corpo. A tempestade continuava, mas algo impedia a chuva de chegar até si. Olhou para cima, vendo a aba negra de um chapéu-de-chuva que não reconheceu. Desviou o rosto para o lado, permitindo-se visualizar quem a estava a abrigar e foi como se o tempo parasse.

Ele trazia os livros numa das mãos, segurava o chapéu com a outra, olhava-a com os profundos olhos azuis e mantinha no rosto uma expressão de serenidade diferente da que ela estava habituada a ver. Ficou a olhar para ele durante o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, observando cada mínimo movimento, decorando cada detalhe do seu rosto e apreciando a forma como o seu cabelo lhe caía sobre a face.

- Vais ficar doente - ele disse, por fim, numa voz perfeita e calma, que ela imaginara durante dias e dias.

Ela sorriu-lhe com delicadeza, levantando-se e colocando-se em frente ao rapaz, sem nunca deixar de o olhar nos olhos. A água escorria-lhe pelo rosto e os seus cabelos pingavam, mas ela não se importava. Nada mais importava naquele momento.

- Trunks - ele apresentou-se, segurando o chapéu com o braço onde tinha os livros e estendendo a mão para ela.

A princesa da Lua olhou para a mão dele, aumentando o sorriso que trazia no rosto. Avançou com a sua, tocando com as pontas dos dedos na pele quente, fechando a sua mão sobre a dele, voltando a olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Chibiusa - disse.

* * *

**N.A.:** Primeiro crossover de SMxDBZ que escrevo. Já tinha tido uma ideia assim há alguns anos, mas apenas agora ganhei coragem, plot e tempo para escrever.

**R.E.V.I.E.W. please,  
**_Just_


End file.
